23 listopada 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Życie" (10) 10.45 "Ja, Car" - program wojskowy 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Z wiarą w nowe 11.45 Uszyj to sama 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań 12.45 Dla dzieci: Tik - Tak TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.35 Nasz Bałtyk 13.50 Klinika chorych maszyn 14.05 Klub domowego komputera 14.20 W kręgu nauki "Zapachy" - film dok. prod. kanad. 14.50 Łyk matematyki 15.00 Rysuj z nami! - Koło barw 15.10 Post scriptum - "Rysuj z nami" 15.15 Z wiedzą przez życie - magazyn 15.30 Joystick 15.50 Spektrum 16.05 Dla dzieci: Tik - Tak 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnice Dallas (2) 17.40 Kino ma prawie sto lat (6): "Hollywood - narodziny filmowego imperium" 18.05 "Murphy Brown" (4) - serial 18.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 19.00 Wieczorynka "Niedźwiadek Tao Tao" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sejmograf 20.25 Tydzień z Whoopi Goldberg: "Włamywaczka" - komedia prod. USA (1987 r.) 22.10 Z życia wzięte 22.40 Co nowego? - Vox 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Gorąca linia 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.30 Niezwykłe biografie "Wysłannik" - film dok. 0.10 Po północy 0.55 Siódemka w Jedynce: "Le Corbusier" (3) - serial prod. franc. 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Annette" - jap. serial anim. 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.15 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.40 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.05 "Family Album" (8) 10.30 "The Carsat Crisis" (8) 10.45 "Starting Business English" (8) 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.15 Animals (powt.) 11.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: "Na czele - na czole" 12.00 "Zimowa podróż po Waldviertier" - austr. film dok. 12.45 Przeboje Dwójki 13.00 Panorama 13.05 Z cyklu "Flip i Flap": "Walka stulecia", "Złamane serca" - komedie prod. USA 14.00 Godzina szczerości z Urszulą Sipińską (powt.) 14.50 "Lourdes" - film dok. 15.30 Powitanie 15.35 "Annette" - jap. serial anim. 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Studio Sport 16.15 Sposob na starość - program Haliny Miroszowej 16.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - "Na czele - na czole" 17.10 Znaki czasu 17.35 "Pokolenia" - serial (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 Film dokumentalny 19.45 Nadwyczajny koncert z okazji 60. rocznicy urodzin Krzysztofa Pendereckiego - cd. transmisji 22.50 "Opowieść Rosendo Juareza" - film fabularny prod. hiszpańskiej (1989 r.) 23.45 Festiwal Operatorów - Toruń 24.00 Panorama 0.05 "Złote lata" (2) - serial science-fiction prod. USA 0.50 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.30 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 12.00 Family Album - j. angielski dla zaawansowanych 12.30 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 13.00 Cieszyński koncert chóru ,,ECHO" ze Lwowa - rep. 13.30 Zanim spadnie pierwszy śnieg - prog. I. Kaznochy 13.50 MTV 14.05 W kręgu awangardhy - program T. de Laveaux poświęcony postacji czołowego polskiego kompozytora K. Pendereckiego 14.25 MTV 15.00 Zgadula - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.30 Kino Teletrójki: "W labiryncie" - serial produkcji polskiej 16.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 1) 16.05 Język angielski dla początkujących 16.10 Powitanie i program dnia 16.15 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 16.45 Zapomniany - program W. Tobolewskiego 17.00 Polskie skrzydła - program P. Bogocza 17.15 Workshop - program G. Ogrodowskiego i L. Furmana 17.30 Wpisany w tradycję - program T. de Laveaux 18.03 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wydanie główne) 18.30 ,,Strych" - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 19.15 Studio regionalne - ciekawostki z regionu, goście w studiu 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Kino Teletrójki: Kolekcja westernów z Johnem Wayne'em 21.00 Pryzmat - magazyn o i dla niepełnosprawnych pod red. A. Rogi 21.30 Życie zaczyna się po czterdziestce... - program D. Podlodowskiej 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 3) 22.10 Kino Teletrójki: "W labiryncie" - serial produkcji polskiej 22.40 Akademia jazzowa - progr. L. Furmana 23.10 VIII Dni Muzyki Wokalnej w Akademii Muzycznej w Katowicach - Muzyka amerykańska - relacja R. Gowarzewskiej 23.40 Po co tu przyszliście - program Z. Sowińskiego 24.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego PolSat 16.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.00 Supermodelka 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 Sąsiedzi (5 i 6) 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Jaki ojciec, taki. syn (8) 19.45 Film animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Wydział zabójstw (3) 21.00 Zobaczymy się w niedzielę - film polski 22.35 Informacje 22.35 Reportaż 23.00 Sławni reżyserzy - Claude Chabroi - Zerwanie TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Kwadrans na kawę 8.00 Programy dla dzieci (powt.) - Mama i ja - Domowe przedszkole 8.45 Prosto z Belwederu (powt.) 8.55 Spotkanie z Balladą cz. 2 - program rozrywkowy 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś... - blok pr. eduk. 10.45 Historia i Współczesność: Rewizja nadzwyczajna 11.15 Magdalena z Kossaków - program rozr. 11.30 100 pytań do... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Śmieciarz (3) - serial TVP 13.40 Klub 21 - cz. 3 - program rozr. 14.45 Happening w Dylewie 15.35 Pan Adam - Obraz VII, czyli nic mu nie pomogło 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok pr. eduk. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne Studio - program dla dzieci - Tik-Tak 18.00 Historia - Współczesność 18.30 Co nowego - Maria Koterbska 18.50 Kalejdoskop - program publ. 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sejmograf 20.15 Wyjazd służbowy - film dok. 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Pogranicze w ogniu (8) - serial TP 23.00 Przegląd kulturalny 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na środę 0.10 Wokół wielkiej sceny 1.00 Zakończenie Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Sporty samochodowe 9.30 Golf - Turniej w Japonii 10.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Puchar Lalique w Paryżu 13.00 Piłka nożna - Eurogoals 14.00 Sporty samochodowe - Rajdowe mistrzostwa świata w Anglii 14.30 Tenis WTA - turniej pań w Nowym Jorku 16.30 Eurofun 17.00 Futbol amerykański 18.30 Piłka nożna - Eurogoals 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Puchar Narodów w Gelsenkirchen 21.30 Sporty samochodowe - Rajdowe mistrzostwa świata 22.00 Boks - walki zawodowców 23.00 Bilard - World Classics 24.00 Golf - Turniej w Japonii 1.00 Wiadomości RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Szef 10.00 Piękni i bogaci 10.30 227 11.00 Cena jest goraca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Czas tęsknoty 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Rodzinny gang 18.00 Zew serca 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy 20.15 Columbo 21.45 Quincy 22.45 Dirk Bach Show 23.15 Gottschalk 24.00 Law and Order 1.00 Rodzinny gang 1.40 Kto tu jest szefem 2.10 Explosiv 2.40 Hans Meiser 3.40 Ilona Christen 4.35 Szef 5.30 Piękni i bogaci Sat 1 6.00 Dziś rano w Niemczech 9.10 Sąsiedzi 9.35 Doktor John, traper 10.25 Bonanza 11.15 5 razy 5 - quiz 11.40 Koło fortuny 12.25 Młodzi i namiętni 13.10 Doktor John. traper 14.10 Sąsiedzi 14.40 Bonanza 15.40 Star Trek 16.45 Zaryzykuj! 17.20 Idź na całość! 18.00 Program region. 18.30 5 razy 5 19.00 Wiadomości 19.18 "ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Parada złotych przebojów 21.05 Ratownicy 21.55 Sprzeciwi 23.00 Spiegel TV 23.40 Electric Blue 0.20 Mann-o-Mann 1.10 Star Trek 2.00 Zaryzykuj! 2.25 Myśliwy 3.15 Ratownicy 4.00 Doktor z gór 5.15 Młodzi i namiętni Pro 7 5.50 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 7.20 Wciąż śnię o Joannie 7.50 Dwie damy i walet 8.20 Diamonds 9.20 Jego największa przygoda - cz. 2 (powt.) 11.10 Dzieciaki. kłopoty i my 11.40 Roseanne 12.10 Tysiące mil korzu 13.15 Nocleg ze śniadaniem - film USA 14.55 Diamonds 15.55 Mr Belvedere 16.25 Wciaż śnię o Joannie 16.55 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.25 Dwie damy i walet 18.55 Uliczny flirt - Telezabawa 19.25 Roseanne - Głodujący artysta 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Taniec zakochanych 22.20 T. J. Hooker 23.30 Tabor do Vaccares - ang.-fr. film sensac. 1.25 Matlock 2.20 Powerman III MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami 10.00 Marijne zaprasza 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 MTV on Tour 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18.00 Soul 18.30 Muzyka non stop 20.00 Sport 20.30 Most wanted 22.00 Pet Shop Boys - Popumentary 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów 2.00 Marijne zaprasza 3.00 Teledyski RTL 2 6.10 Całym sercem 6.40 Mila Superstar 7.10 David 7.45 Kapitan Z. 8.25 Alvin 8.55 Wilcza krew 9.20 Ruck Zuck 9.55 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 10.25 Adam 12 10.55 Całym sercem 11.25 Autostrada do... 12.25 Wyspa skarbów 12.55 Mila Superstar 13.25 David 13.55 Myśliwy Grump 14.20 Kapitan Z. 14.50 Alvin 15.25 Wilcza krew 16.05 Wyspa skarbów 16.35 Daktari - Judy i słoniątko 17.45 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 19.00 Autostrada do nieba 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wyspa Castaway - ang. film fab. 22.35 Dusiciel - thriller USA 0.20 Wyścig ze śmiercią 1.20 Dusiciel (powt.) 3.05 Wyścig ze...